You really need a new team Kaii
by Kwai
Summary: A Naruto story,containing one original character of mine,named Kaii. Kaii's training isn't going very well,she is a sound ninja and she cant even get on with her other teammates!Kakashi decides to put her in his team,but how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Okay,so maybe it wasnt a good idea to steal Kakashi's book.  
Okay,maybe it wasnt a great idea to steal Tsunade's sake,  
It's there fault I got low grades in the chounin exam.I did great,I know it,but that didnt stop them.

"Your hopeless".Kakashi looked up from his book and gazed at frowned,looking down at her white shoes.  
"Your planning ahead as usuall".He said,his eyes gleaming back into the pages of his book.  
"You want to pass an exam,but you cant even get along with your teammates".Said Tsunade,bringing a glass of Sake to her lips."Pathetic".She continued."And you even have the nerve to steal things from elders"She growled.  
"I was angry!Besides,you treat me so bad,im already angry again now!".She shouted in reply.  
"See,this is why.".Kakashi looked up,then turned to Tsunade.  
"Cant you add her to another team?".He looked back to his book,turning a page,immediately glued.  
"Fine,add her to your team,because I have given up.".She sipped the last of her Sake,then placed it on the table beside got up and walked out of the room,leaving.  
"You.".Kakashi said,his eyes meeting hers,well,if you could see both of them he would have been.  
She looked up."Hm?".She replied.  
"Go find Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto".He said,his eyes drifting to his book.  
"Oh..okay.".She paused."Thank you.".She walked out of the room,and down the stairs to try to find her new teammates.  
After she had got out of the house,she saw Hinata,her awkward and shy face looking back at her.  
"Uhm..Hello..Kaii.".She said slowly,her eyes drifting aside.  
"Hey,have you seen..uh.".She realised she had already forgotten the names and sighed.  
Naruto walked [ three pots containing ramen.  
"Naruto..".Hinata said stopped,then turned running at Hinata.  
"Hey!Hinata!".He eventually reached her and stopped in frount of her."Hinata..Why are you staring like that.  
Hinata tilted sidewards,then collapsed,face covered in a blush.  
"Hinata!".He grabbed her as she fell.  
"Is she okay?!".Kaii asked,looking her over.  
"No,she does that a lot.I think she has a health condition..Or something".He picked Hinata up."Im gonna take her to her teammates,they can probably help her.".He signalled a wave and Kaii returned it as he walked off.  
"Hm,I wonder what his name was.".She put her bets it was something hyperactive sounding,to match his nature.  
She made her way down the road more,and saw a girl with short pink hair,wearing a dress,dashing in the other direction in tears.  
"Hey..Are you okay?".Kaii asked.  
"NO!Leave me alone!".She turned her face so it didnt meet Kaii's and rushed faster away.  
Kaii blinked,watching her leave,she looked surprised when she stopped before she was out of sight entirely.  
"Hey!You!Did you see Sasuke anywhere?".She asked.  
"No..".Kaii said,and the girl begen to run again,now completely out of sight.  
"I cant find anyone..".Kaii said,still walking down the village,remembering the names she was supposed to be asking for.  
"NARUTO!"."SAKURA!"."sASUKE!".She walked to the bridge at the side of the village,little did she know it was the one Kakashi always met them at."Sasuke?!".She shouted.  
Sasuke's eyes lit up,he was leaning against a tree near to the bridge.  
"Sasuke!".She called again."Naru-".She paused as a black haired man appeared in frount of her,he wore a blue shirt which lead down to light grey long shorts.  
"What?".He asked.  
She blinked."Err...Sasuke?".She asked.  
"I am Sasuke uchiha.".He replied gruffly."Why were you calling me before?".He asked.  
"Kakashi said im on you,Naruto, and Sakura's team,and I-".She paused as he spoke.  
"Weird,well I suppose it cant be helped..".He sighed.  
"Hey!Uchiha right?You have the same name as-".He gave her a death stare,so she dared not to continue her sentence.  
"So..What are you doing out here anyways?".She asked.  
"We all have to get supplies,for our trip to the sound village.".He replied."And you,are from there,correct?".He asked.  
She nodded,looking down."Yeah.  
"Do you want to help us get the supplies?".He asked "Okay..Sure.".She replied.  
"Wait..Who are you exactly?".He asked,looking her over.  
"Im Kaii.".She replied.  
"Okay then Kaii,go get us some new Kunai's,we need them,ours our going blunter every day..".He said.  
"Okay.".She jumped up one of the many buildings,then began jumping off them to the weapons shop.  
Sasuke didnt smile,he rarely did,not his nature to,so he walked off in a slightly 'happy' manner.  
Kaii looked at the sky,she had found Sasuke at least. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaii walked into the store,weapons were hanging from many ledges.  
A man was at the desk,sharpening a smell of smithing and raw metal wafted around her.  
The room was dark and lightly lit,with small candles in each of the corners,one of these candles was placed on the side of the main walked to the desk,the man at the desk turning to greet her.  
"Can I help you?".He asked Kaii,as she examined his beard and large stomache muscle.  
"Kunai's,please?".She tried to pull a sly smile,but he looked so gruff and harming,so she didnt.  
He turned around once again,bringing a box which was leaning against the wall to the desk,as he turned stared at the box,it was dusty from age,or the fact that he never did dust around his spinned the box so that she could see it more,and opened it.  
Many different Kunai's were inside the box and were all mixed together in a messy sort of way.  
"Wow,how much are they?".She asked.  
"A bit,enough ones do you want?".He snapped.  
She looked through the box and found two silver ones for Sakura,two darkened silver ones for Sasuke,  
and two light silver ones for looking through the box she noticed a platinum coloured kunai with a sound village symbol as the handle.  
"Wow..".She said,looking it over.  
"Ah, one is a little more expencive than the others,I got it from a joint trade between me and the weapons expert in the sound village.  
She loked it over again,it was slightly rusty,but she knew she could get rid of that.  
Either way,she wanted it.

Kaii left the shop,with a bag of Kunai's in wondered where Sasuke was,he was the only one in her new team she recognised.

Meanwhile,Kakashi was explaining to them the situation of Kaii and his team.  
"Its fine.".Sakura said.  
"Really?Another girl on the team?Sakura-chan you better keep an eye on Sasuke!Ahaha!".Naruto chuckled.  
Sasuke growled at his latest 'remark',whilst Sakure joined his growl,giving Naruto a death stare.

Kaii made her way back to the bridge,if Sasuke was anywhere,he may still be there.  
After a while she could spot four figures,the fourth taller than the rest and she recognised his features to be that of Kakashi' she looked closer,she recognised the other three to be Sasuke,and the two people she had met before that day.  
"You.".Said Kaii,Naruto and Sakura in comparisson.  
"So you have met her?"Said Sasuke,his eyes scanning them.  
"Yeah,your Hinata's friend,right?".Naruto asked,Kaii returned with a nod.  
"Yes,I am.  
Sakura smiled.  
"So Sasuke sent you to get some Kunai's,did you get some?".She asked.  
Kaii nodded,then showed them the Kunai' passed Sakura hers,Sasuke his and Naruto his.  
Naruto grinned."These are great.  
Sakura smiled."At least there better than my last set.".She produced a set of rusty looking kunai's from her dress.  
Sasuke shrugged."They'll".He continued after a pause."There fine.".Kaii smiled.  
"Oi,don't get too exited,you still have a load of stuff to buy".Kakashi's eyes gazed into his book.  
"Hey Kakashi,you were reading the same book before,do you read it over and over again or something?".Kaii asked,  
to Kakashi of course.  
Kakashi's eyes were withdrawed from his book and he gave Kaii a death stare as an answer.  
"Ookay..".She murmered as his eyes were glued back to his book.  
"So..What now?".She asked.  
"Why don't we go out for ramen!".Naruto replied,pointing to the 'Ramen house'."Pleaase..?".He grinned.  
"Whatever,you kids go do what you see you all tomorrow,usual meeting place.".Kakashi gave a wave,then turned jumping from random tree to tree,out of sight.  
Naruto leapt about."What'you think?Maybe I should get ramen!With Ramen ramen ramen and ramen ramen"Was about all anyone could hear out of looked to Kaii.  
"Don't 's always this insane".She said.  
"Its nice".Kaii replied,then smiled,looking up the path to the Ramen was now much darker than this morning,when Kaii first set out to find her new team and small lamps were lit outside most of the homes and shops.  
Naruto stopped at the Ramen house after a short walk and opened the door at the frount.  
"Aaah!I can smell the ramen already!".Naruto let out a sigh as he walked in with Naruto,Sakura following ran in before the door closed on her and looked around as soon as she was inside the building. 


End file.
